


Urgent Needs

by were_all_trash_fam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Desperation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Omorashi, Self-Indulgent, Urination, no im not sorry fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_all_trash_fam/pseuds/were_all_trash_fam
Summary: You and Adachi discover something about yourselves.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Urgent Needs

You should _not_ have had so many beverages earlier today. Let’s see: you had your morning coffee, an entire bottle of water, and just recently a soda from the Junes food court, and you haven’t used the bathroom all day. Which led to your current situation.

Adachi was running your ear off about his shitty job or something like that, and you did your best to grin and bear it while simultaneously trying to hide that you fucking had to piss so bad. Just as you were heading to the bathroom of course you had to run into your friend-with-benefits, who seemed more than happy to use you for not only sex, but for venting about his life. You couldn’t even focus on a word he was saying, the pressure was too much and _oh god it’s so bad_.

“You okay?” Adachi stopped his rambling and looked at you with concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You lied, trying to hide your movements. Unfortunately for you Adachi was a very observant man. He looked down and smirked.

“You need to use the bathroom?” You nodded.

“Sorry, I um, need to go.” You turned to head for the restroom but felt another urge to piss right then and froze up. “Fuck.” You muttered under your breath. If you took another step you feared you might wet yourself. You could hear a small laugh from behind. You grimaced, knowing Adachi was definitely thinking this whole scenario was hilarious.

You were only partially right. While the detective did think it was the funniest thing he’s seen all week, another part of him enjoyed watching you for a different reason. It was entertaining seeing how desperately you were clenching your thighs together in a public place. He tried to push it down, but seeing you like this brought a deep territorial desire in him.

“Adachi, could you um...help guide me to the bathroom, please?” You spoke in barely a whisper.

“Sure.” he chuckled, leaning close to your ear. “But you owe me.”

With an arm around you, you trudged across the store. You received a few glares from others, most likely thinking you were a couple. Adachi tried to ignore how much he enjoyed how you looked-face full of shame, and tears tempting to leak out of your eyes. Occasionally, you made a small whine as you felt the pressure from within your bladder, thighs pressing even tighter.

“You look so stupid like this,” he whispered. “Trying so hard not to piss yourself in public.” The urge to pee and utter shame were becoming unbearable. “Stop it Adachi.” You glanced over at him and spotted something. With your heart racing a little faster, your eyes slowly went down and saw it: the barely noticeable bulge coming out through Adachi’s dark pantsuit. _There was no way_. Adachi saw where your eyes were and scowled.

“What?” he said through grit teeth.

“Adachi...are you-” your question was stopped when he removed his arm from your shoulder to grab you by the hand and quickly drag you over. You gasped a bit as a little bit of pee spurted out. You shut your eyes tight and groaned, trying even harder not to let the floodgates open. Through this you didn’t even notice that Adachi had brought the both of you inside the bathroom (after making sure no one was around to see). It wasn’t until you heard the click of the stall lock that you registered everything.

“What are you doing?” This wouldn't be good for either of you if it was found out you were in here together.

“Shut up.” He grabbed you from behind and ran his hand down, stopping right at your full bladder. He snickered and gently began pressing down. It's too much, and another spurt of pee came out. You squirmed around and tried to move Adachi's hand, but it wouldn't budge. 

“This is your own damn fault, you know. Can’t even go to the bathroom on your own, you dumb bitch. Of course I got excited to see you so fucking useless in a public grocery store.” The tears were running down your face now as well as a new, embarrassing heat you felt in your core. 

“Adachi, please.” He only laughed.

“What, are you seriously going to piss yourself right next to the toilet? Are you that fucking pathetic?” The teasing from Adachi and the shame was igniting something inside you that you didn’t want to admit. You tried to hold back a moan, but of course he caught on. “You’re getting turned on from this?! Wow, you really are a depraved slut, huh?” He began to press down even harder. “Then I guess you wouldn’t mind if I let you piss all over the floor right here, would you?” This is it, you were going to pee with Adachi next to you pressing up against your bladder. You couldn't even think straight anymore, the only thing on your mind was release.

Just as you were beginning to think that maybe it wouldn't be that bad to piss yourself, he finally let go. “I’m feeling nice, so hurry up before you make a mess.”

You scrambled to the toilet and finally, _finally_ let yourself go. It was pure euphoria as the urine escaped your body. You were so lost in the blissful experience that you almost didn’t notice Adachi undoing his pants and pulling his dick out, fervently stroking himself to the pleasurable look on your face. It had been maybe half a minute and there was still a heavy stream flowing. Fuck, just how much did you you drink? As the stream began to die down, Adachi felt himself getting close. A few seconds after the last few drops of piss you felt the warmth of Adachi’s cum all over your face.

You both stared blankly at each other in silence, with a flushed Adachi and his now-limp dick out on display, staring down at you, sitting on the toilet with a face covered in cum. You eventually stood up and nearly fell over, hand resting on Adachi for support.

“I uh...I’m gonna just...clean up.” 

“Yeah.”

Without another word, he tucked his dick back in his pants and headed towards the door, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear before he left you by yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> my first adachi reader insert and it's a fucking piss fic


End file.
